There is no specific tool to seal the cervix passage, during the operation performed for placenta previa.
Although there are some surgical clamps, called Pozzi as shown in FIG. 1, or the Museux (see FIG. 2) or the Allis (see FIG. 3) and also the Lahey (see FIG. 4), these clamps do not fulfill the purpose of producing the tight occlusion which we are referring to, and also the design of these damps causes damage to both the vaginal tissue and the cervix. It is also especially difficult with these clamps to fully embrace the cervix with enough pressure to occlude it.
On the contrary, the present invention achieves a hermetic occlusion of the passage of the cervix, and its design produces no injury to either the vagina not the cervix. In addition, it has the suitable dimensions for the space it occupies in the vaginal canal and its surroundings.
Since we started using the occlusive clamp, we did not have any bleeding through the passage of the cervix.